Paul Rovia (TV Series)
Paul Rovia, more commonly referred to as "Jesus" by his companions, is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a recruiter of the Hilltop Colony. Personality Smart, friendly, and charming with a puckish sense of humor. He can be a thief, but he'll only steal half of what you have, and only if he knows it won't cause any permanent damage. He’s generally a benevolent guy — pretty much making friends with everyone he meets. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Paul's life prior to the outbreak, other than he received the nickname "Jesus" due to his resemblance of the religous figure Jesus Christ. It is possible that he trained in a form, or multiple forms of martial arts as proven by his skill in hand-to-hand combat. He also appeared to have learnt the art of pickpocketing and escapology (as demonstrated by him being able to easily break free of his knot restrains twice). Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Paul made his way to the Hilltop Colony, upon which he settled into the community; here, he became a friend to the inhabitants, who would often refer to him as "Jesus." Paul befriended the community leader, Gregory, and due to his survival skills was appointed the town's recruiter and assigned to locate other communities and settlements to trade supplies with. Season 6 "The Next World" Jesus is first seen running into Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon where he is held at gunpoint by the pair. He tells them that he was being chased by walkers and they are following him closely. After a brief and tense introduction, gunshots can be heard, prompting Rick and Daryl to investigate. However, upon finding out that that it was just firecrackers, they soon realized it was a ruse that allowed Jesus to steal Rick's keys and make off with the truck of supplies. After a long run, Rick and Daryl are able to track him down, bind him, and win back the food truck. As they approach a small farm, they realize that Jesus is on top of the truck. When Rick slams the brake pedal, he falls onto the front of the truck. He then tries to escape as Daryl chases after him, Rick killing the nearby walkers. As Jesus and Daryl scuffle inside the truck, a walker emerges behind Daryl. He tells Daryl to duck, which he does, and shoots the walker, saving him. As they continue to fight for the food truck, Jesus accidentally releases the emergency brake and the vehicle rolls into a nearby pond and sinks. As the truck is falling into the pond, the door hits Jesus and knocks him out cold. Daryl suggests that they leave him behind. But Rick points out that Jesus saved Daryl and he begrudgingly agrees. Later on, he is sitting in the back, tied up as Daryl guards him and Rick drives them back to Alexandria. They carry him to the infirmary and let Denise check him out. He is later brought to the townhouse basement where Rick and Daryl leave water and a note next to his unconscious body. When Rick and Michonne are lying naked in their bed, Jesus walks into the room and tells Rick to wake up. As Rick and Michonne leap up and grab their weapons, Jesus says, "We should talk." "Knots Untie" In Rick's house, Jesus waits for Michonne and Rick to get dressed. Rick's son Carl discovers Jesus and points a gun at his head as the others arrive. Michonne and Rick emerge from the bedroom and assures everyone that Jesus just wants to talk. Jesus tells Rick's group that he's part of a community that raises livestock and crops, and his job is to search for other settlements with whom to open trade. He offers to take them to his community, the Hilltop, to prove he is telling the truth. Rick, Michonne, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, and Abraham Ford board the community's RV with Jesus. Rick slows the motor home as they approach an overturned car. Jesus recognizes it as belonging to the Hilltop and desperately begins searching the wreckage for his people. The group finds four of Jesus' people, one of whom is injured. Freddie, one of the newcomers, tells Jesus that he saw a vision of his dead wife when he thought he was going to die. The motor home gets stuck in mud, forcing the group to disembark. Jesus points ahead to a massive wall. "That's the Hilltop," he says. Jesus leads the group to the main gate, where spear-wielding guards order Rick's group to disarm. Jesus tells Rick they can keep their guns and confides that his community ran out of ammo months ago. The gates open, revealing a large manor house and a farming community inside. Jesus explains that the house was once a living history museum. Jesus takes the group inside, where they meet Gregory, the community's leader. Gregory orders Rick's group to clean up before meeting with him. Jesus assures Rick and Daryl that he can convince Gregory to make a fair trade. They hear a commotion outside. "They're back," a resident tells Gregory. When Ethan comes back from a mission to Negan, Ethan stabs Gregory in the gut and Rick kills him. Jesus calms astonished residents by pointing out that Ethan initiated the bloodshed. In the library, Jesus explains that Negan is the head of a group called the Saviors, who agreed not to attack the Hilltop in exchange for half of their supplies. Rick's group offers to rescue Craig and wipe out the Saviors in exchange for food, medicine and supplies. Jesus agrees to take the offer to Gregory. Later, Jesus reports that Gregory wants to discuss the offer with Maggie. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Jesus is first seen in the church in Alexandria as Rick tries to convince the Alexandrians that they need to fight against the Saviors. On the road, Jesus and Andy are trying to decide which of three decapitated walker heads that they have collected, as part of their plan to fool the Saviors, looks most like Gregory. Jesus picks a head but remarks that Gregory's nose is slightly different. Rick grabs the head and pummels the nose as Jesus and Andy watch in shock, figuring Andy can tell the Saviors that he broke Gregory's nose in a struggle. Andy remarks to Rick that "the Saviors, they're scary, but those pricks got nothing on you." Later, Jesus, Gabriel Stokes, Tara Chambler, Andy, and Craig wait outside in a car. Jesus listens as Tara confesses to Gabriel that she told her girlfriend Denise Cloyd that she loved her, but only did so to hide her misgivings about their mission to kill the Saviors. Jesus asks Tara if she does love Denise, to which Tara says she does. "So you know what you're fighting for," Jesus says. When the alarm inside the Saviors base is activated, Tara says that they need to get back to the Hilltop so that the deal is still on. Jesus declines and sends Andy and Craig back to the Hilltop alone, staying behind to help the others. Once inside, he shoots a weakened Savior, saving Glenn and Heath. “So this is the next world,” Jesus comments. Season 7 Jesus will appear in this Season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Paul has killed: *At least one unnamed Savior *Numerous counts of zombies and presumably unnamed people Relationships Rick Grimes When they first met, Rick, with gut instinct, trusted Paul (more than those he has previously met). However, after Jesus steals Rick's keys and a van full of supplies, Rick is angered. When Rick and Daryl chase after and catch Jesus, Rick doesn't kill or harm him. When Jesus is knocked unconscious, Rick brings him back to Alexandria to Denise, showing that he cares about Jesus' life. The next day, Jesus escapes and tells Rick that "they need to talk". Jesus informs Rick and the group about the Hilltop, another community. Rick trusts him and he and some of the group go to the Hilltop with Jesus. Rick shows great trust in Jesus, even though it is shown that Rick is nearly always distrustful of people after encountering hostiles such as the Governor and the Hunters. Rick and Jesus have a stable relationship. Daryl Dixon When they first met, Daryl was a little more suspicious of Jesus than Rick was. Daryl is also heated when Jesus steals the van full of supplies. Later, when Daryl and Rick catch up with Jesus and drive off with the van, only to realize that Jesus has been on the roof of the van the whole time. Daryl chases Jesus, and as Jesus is about to drive away in the van, Daryl catches him. However, a walker sneaks up in Daryl and, as the walker is about to attack him, Jesus tells Daryl to duck and shoots the walker, saving Daryl's life. It can be assumed Jesus and Daryl have a stable relationship, since Jesus has helped the group, and vice versa. Gregory Jesus has an obvious respect for Gregory and is grateful for what Gregory has done for the Hilltop. He acknowledges, however, that Gregory is not the ideal leader, as he has issues with confrontation. When Gregory is stabbed, Jesus is quick to rush to is aid. While not much has been shown of Gregory and Jesus' relationship, it can be assumed Jesus has concerns regarding what direction Gregory is taking the Hilltop community. Negan Jesus and Negan have not shared any on screen time yet, however it is clear that Jesus dislikes Negan because of the actions of him and his men. He was also willing to kill his men in order for him to stop demanding supplies and possibly killing more people from Hilltop, albeit secretly to avoid Hilltop getting the blame. Craig Jesus, along with Andy, were intent on saving Craig from the Saviors. Jesus is relieved when they rescue him. Tara Chambler Jesus and Tara have a stable relationship. The two are seen bonding when the survivors attack the Saviors base. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"The Next World" *"Knots Untie" *"Not Tomorrow Yet" Season 7 Trivia *The casting call for this character was Jason. *Unlike his comic book counterpart, Paul does not possess the surname "Monroe" - according to Tom Payne, this change was to clear confusion between him and the Monroe family. **Monrovia, the capital of Liberia, was named after U.S. president James Monroe. It is possible Jesus' television surname is taken from this city as a kind of reference to his comic counterpart's surname. *Paul prefers the nickname, "Jesus", as his friends at the Hilltop Colony call him that. This is due to his uncanny resemblance of Jesus Christ not only in appearance, but in behavior. *Tom Payne on Jesus possibly being gay on the show "What I find interesting from the comics is that it's not a big deal. He just is who he is. And I enjoy the fact that in the show, they want to do right by the characters. So, um... you'll find out! What I will say is that the showrunners and everyone who works at the show respect the vision of the characters. We haven't gotten to that aspect of the character, but I think everyone will be happy." If it follows the comics Jesus will be the sixth LGBT character alongside Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric, and Denise, being the third gay male. *In the original script of "The Next World", Jesus drops down into a horse stance, but the writers decided that they shouldn't give up that he's a super capable fighter. They instead worked on evasion techniques. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Hilltop Residents